Rihanna
Robyn Rihanna Fenty (born ) known as "Rihanna" is a barb Rihanna has over 22.4 million subscribers and 9.6 billion video views as of August 7, 2016. Why She Is Important Rihanna was born in Saint Michael, Barbados. Since being discovered by record producer Evan Rogers in late 2003, she remains one of the most influential and popular people in entertainment, mostly for being one of the most successful singers of all time. VEVO Channel RihannaVEVO is the official VEVO music account operated by the VEVO music company. The account uploads Rihanna's music videos, teasers of them, remixes, and live performances. The channel currently is the fifth most subscribed channel on YouTube with over 25 million subscribers. She is the most subscribed woman and woman celebrity on YouTube as well. Her VEVO channel was the most subscribed VEVO and music channel from 2011 to 2016, before being surpassed by Justin Bieber's VEVO account making her have the second most subscribed VEVO and music channel which she still is currently. Her account also was the most viewed VEVO channel on YouTube surpassing Justin Bieber's June 2013. On March 20, 2014, RihannaVEVO became the most viewed channel on YouTube, surpassing Machinima when both channel were around 4.818 billion views. Her VEVO channel became the first channel to surpass 5 billion views in late May and held the top position until PewDiePie surpassed her at around 5.2 billion views on July 19 of that year. Since then, her VEVO account has dropped to the 13th most viewed channel on YouTube and the fourth most viewed VEVO account behind JustinBieberVEVO, KatyPerryVEVO, and TaylorSwiftVEVO with over 11 billion views. It is also the 6th most viewed music channel counting T-Series and netd muzik. Subscriber Milestones * Rihanna hit 250,000 subscribers around January 18, 2011. * Rihanna hit 500,000 subscribers around March 17, 2011. * Rihanna hit 750,000 subscribers around May 9, 2011. * Rihanna hit 1 million subscribers around July 5, 2011. * Rihanna hit 2 million subscribers on December 22, 2011. * Rihanna hit 3 million subscribers on October 27, 2012. * Rihanna hit 4 million subscribers on December 21, 2012. * Rihanna hit 5 million subscribers on January 29, 2013. * Rihanna hit 6 million subscribers on February 14, 2013. * Rihanna hit 7 million subscribers on March 10, 2013. * Rihanna hit 8 million subscribers on May 6, 2013. * Rihanna hit 9 million subscribers on July 1, 2013. * Rihanna hit 10 million subscribers on September 10, 2013. * Rihanna hit 11 million subscribers on November 15, 2013. * Rihanna hit 12 million subscribers on January 4, 2014. * Rihanna hit 13 million subscribers on February 23, 2014. * Rihanna hit 14 million subscribers on June 12, 2014. * Rihanna hit 15 million subscribers on November 29, 2014. * Rihanna hit 16 million subscribers on April 7, 2015. * Rihanna hit 17 million subscribers on July 17, 2015. * Rihanna hit 18 million subscribers on December 3, 2015. * Rihanna hit 19 million subscribers on February 25, 2016. * Rihanna hit 20 million subscribers on April 1, 2016. * Rihanna hit 21 million subscribers on May 13, 2016. * Rihanna hit 22 million subscribers on July 10, 2016. Upload Milestones * Rihanna uploaded her 1st video on October 6, 2009. * Rihanna uploaded her 5th video on October 6, 2009. * Rihanna uploaded her 10th video on November 21, 2009. * Rihanna uploaded her 25th video on November 30, 2009. * Rihanna uploaded her 50th video on June 1, 2011. * Rihanna uploaded her 75th video on November 8, 2012. * Rihanna uploaded her 100th video on July 11, 2016. Video View Milestones * Rihanna hit 1 billion video views around February 23, 2011. * Rihanna hit 2 billion video views on January 2, 2012. * Rihanna hit 3 billion video views on November 20, 2012. * Rihanna hit 4 billion video views on September 2, 2013. * Rihanna hit 5 billion video views on May 15, 2014. * Rihanna hit 6 billion video views on February 25, 2015. * Rihanna hit 7 billion video views on August 13, 2015. * Rihanna hit 8 billion video views on February 21, 2016. * Rihanna hit 9 billion video views on May 25, 2016. Trivia Rihanna is the 11th most subscribed YouTuber in the world and the 2nd most subscribed YouTuber in America as of August 7, 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views